


we fill the space with us

by proserpinas



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, there is violence pls be safe loves, these girls are the loml tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpinas/pseuds/proserpinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison sees Lola and Romero taking Neil, she gets caught up in the riot trying to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we fill the space with us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conniptionns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/gifts).



Allison was the first one to see Neil being dragged away, spitting something in the face of a man way taller than him before getting snatched by the back of the neck and getting lugged through the crowd mercilessly. She broke into a sprint after him, unaware of what she would do once she encountered the man. But she had to try, to save Neil, to knock the man dead. She had to try, goddamn.

Using all her strength, Allison shoved other students over, blocking out the deafening shouts of people around her, the warm bodies too close to her, the broken glass in her vicinity. She focused her eyes on Neil, on the man. Allison’s stomach churned when she made out the image of Neil getting thrown into a battered gray sedan. Helpless, she reached her hand out as if she could grab Neil and help him from a distance away. As if she could fix everything with one swoop of the wrist. It wasn’t like that, though. She saw a woman in the car, scowling at Neil and slamming the gas pedal. The sound of the clearly obsolete motor turning over, once, twice, three times. The rev of the engine and the shriek of tires. The way the car blew way past the speed limit and lurched around the corner. Gone.

She wanted to scream. For Neil. For Andrew. For no one in particular. Louder than everyone in the court. Instead Allison did the opposite, stood completely defenseless, silent, in awe. She hated herself for it, that she failed. That she made no change. That she just stood there, pulling her hair and taking a deep, enervating breath. The air smelled of cigarette smoke and cheap alcohol and summer, and Allison wanted to vomit. She almost did, almost fainted, when someone caught her by the back of the hair, pulling it hard to help her stand up. For a split second something registered through Allison’s mind that it was Andrew, but after standing up straight, sweaty hands still pulling at her hair, she couldn’t be more wrong.

A tall man was sneering at her, black hair stark against his pale skin. He was obviously on the Bearcats’ side, looking for a fight. And she was just that because she was helpless, dumb, completely oblivious of her surroundings because of Neil. And now she was here, bent backwards with a hand on her hair and one on her wrist. Allison winced and kicked her left leg up to cleat him in the crotch, but was turned to face him just as her shoe hit her target, so that she lost her footing, only help up by the hands still gripping her hair and her arm. She yelled out in a mixture of surprise and pain and scowled. This man’s eyes were a piercing yellow-green, his hair falling over them. He spoke, voice gruff and reeking of tobacco and sickening irony, “Hi, little fox—”

He stumbled forwards, knocking Allison backwards, whose reflexes were just fast enough to get her away from him. She still tripped, and landed on the benches with a sharp scrape to the knees. She shook off the pain and whipped around to see Renee’s usually delicate brows furrowed, goalie gloves shoved into the side of her orange shorts. She had landed a hit right to the guy’s nose, which was now gushing blood. Even though Allison had seen plenty before, she felt the lingering need to vomit again, eyes glued to Renee, clutching her cheek where the man had struck her with his shoe. And then he was on the ground, Renee’s cleats repeatedly kicking into his abdomen. Allison let out a huff as her legs gave out and her blood went cold, crumpling to the ground.  
___________________  
The whole team’s heads were down, Andrew blowing through two boxes of cigarettes in half a day on the roof, ready to kill. Nicky’s eyes sullen and sad. Dan’s hands anxious as she called Bee and Abby and while speaking to Wymack.

Allison couldn’t stand to look at Renee when she came into their room. Whenever she saw the bruise on her cheek she saw Renee’s cleats mercilessly kicking into the man’s stomach, the shoe hitting her face, her failure, Neil being kidnapped. Everything was wrong—more wrong than usual. And nobody could fix it.   
She looked into space as Renee sat next to her, afraid or scared or just a plain coward. Allison felt Renee’s gaze waver on her, looking inside her. And she wanted to turn her head but she couldn’t.

“Allison.” Renee’s sugar-sweet voice was rough. Any other time it would have been attractive, but now it made Allison’s blood churn. 

Fuck. 

“Allison.” Renee repeated, squeezing Allison’s shoulder tightly, she bit down on her bottom lip and hesitated, “Yes?”

“We should talk about this,” Renee’s voice wasn’t demanding, but Allison was still on edge. She slid closer to Renee, cupping her round face in her hands, lightly so she didn’t hurt her cheek, thumb rubbing against the bright purple mark. “Is this okay?” She asked, and Renee nodded. Neither of them breathed or blinked. Just Allison holding Renee and Renee staring back.

When Renee spoke, it was a harsh whisper, “None of this is your fault.” And Allison held her breath again, closing her eyes and swallowing down the lump in her throat, “It’s not, but you can blame me.”

“There’s no point in doing that,” Renee whispered and ran her hands through Allison’s blonde hair, the bridge of her nose hurt like it did when she was going to cry. Allison’s heart shattered in her chest as she moved her hands from Renee’s face to her waist. Allison had never realized how beautiful Renee was up close, fair skin dusted with light freckles, the gentle upward curve of her brown eyes, the deep-cut cupid’s bow on the lips she wanted to kiss so badly. When she pulled Renee toward her she felt the soft rolls of her stomach under her hands and wondered how a girl could be so soft and so strong at the same time. That this Renee was the same Renee that hurt a man for Allison. 

Allison kissed Renee more fiercely than she expected herself to. She threw her arms around Renee’s strong shoulders and held her there while she kissed her senseless, let the tears come because this time the hands in her hair were gentle and soothing. Renee pulled back and pressed her forehead to Allison’s, muttering, “There’s mascara all over your eyes.” Before trailing her warm hands up Allison’s crewneck. Allison let out a watery laugh and whispered a last thank you before kissing Renee again, getting pulled into her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd so i hope yinz don't think im too much of a heathen. title is from body by WET.


End file.
